Minor Characters
A list of unseen, but relevant characters from the game's back story. The "Romantic" Victim The "Romantic" Victim is an ill-fated traveler who came to Spooky's house seeking some romance. Quickly becoming hopelessly lost, she started leaving a trail of short journal-like notes as bread crumbs to document while lamenting her unromantic situation, and also to mark her path so he could figure out whether or not she was just going in circles. These notes reveal his turmoil as she began to suffer from dehydration, and started to drink the ink she was writing with out of desperation. She later passed out, and woke up to find someone has kindly left her an unlabeled bottle of "red wine". This is predictably implied to be blood. In her last note she finds solace in the fact that while she did not find an escape from the manor, it did give her escape from everything else, and concluded that her death was romantic. The "Trope-Master" Victim Another one of the victims of Spooky's house, this character writes notes to fill the role of the "main protagonist" to survive the House, all the while hoping he is not some "side character." He seems to last a fairly long time, as he notices the monsters are getting stranger and more dangerous as he goes along. An interesting observation he makes is that the purpose of the monsters seems to be some form of soul-harvesting and that the monsters effectiveness is based on that. He eventually realises, however, that he lacks major protagonist attributes, such as a mentor figure or send-off from his hometown, and is therefore probably doomed. The "Chronicler" Victim The last victim leaving notes in regular rooms, the Chronicler has all his entries specifying the day, starting from the start of his journey. Thanks to this, we can see that he lasted at least a week, but progressively ran out of food and battery life. Generic Lab assistants The Generic Lab Assistants apparently work in GL Labs (the manor's laboratory) conducting tests on the various specimens. In the first Lab's Facility, according to the notes, they ran out of enough sedatives to keep Specimen 3 (whom they call "Subject 5") docile enough to safely work with it. They voiced their concerns to "Spook" about this, only to be laughed at and ignored. Soon after this Specimen 3 inevitably escaped and killed them. In the second Facility, the player will find out that a team of GL Labs' Assistants has been assigned by Spooky to retrieve something (most likely a loose Specimen), with the tragic aftermath: a member of the team was infected by Specimen 10, followed by the abandonment of the Facility. Given their position as lab workers, it is possible that Generic Lab Assistants and/or their co-workers created the CAT-DOS computer and wrote its entries. Matsuri A female Japanese student who snuck into her class after hours, despite rumors that the school was haunted by a ghost who eats children that do just that. Unfortunately for her, these rumors proved to be true, and she was declared missing, having been eaten by the ghost. Specimen 4 was given a replica of this school to haunt, including letters written by one of Matsuri's classmates explaining her fate. The Cult A mysterious group of people who performed the vague rituals to appease "The Darkness", as instructed by someone they call "Mother." An incident involving a girl who was not "pure" occurred, which caused "The Darkness" to consume them. Based on what is hinted at, it is possible that the rituals they performed involved a form of virgin sacrifice, hence the line "the girl wasn't pure". It is also noteworthy that the cult comically denies responsibility for their actions in their writings. Specimen 5 is somehow involved into this: it could probably be the physical manifestation of "The Darkness" itself, the vengeful spirit of the girl who was sacrificed, or "Mother". The Hunter In the Forest rooms, there are notes written by someone else (very likely a hunter) who mentioned escaping the rooms, but then chose to stay there and hunt down the deer for food. He also noted the strange sounds made by them. The hunter was eventually attacked and was forced to board up his doors. His scattered bones are later seen in a shack, implying he never did escape and was killed by the deer in the end. The Fastfood Worker At the fastfood restaurant, the player will find notes left by an ex-worker of the place. The notes tell the player that the worker was getting a job at this restaurant. Day by day, he started to see paranormal activities happened to the restaurant's clients (in particular, a frequent male customer who "kept ordering the exact same meals for every 10 minutes") and, shortly afterwards, to himself, after having eaten the burgers served there. After experiencing too many abnormalities, he decided to quit the job and leave the restaurant for good. The story in the notes reveals the dark secret behind the unexpected success of the company that had once gone broke. The burgers served at the restaurant were not just normal beef, despite the posters implying "100% beef". It makes whoever slowly ate it falls into deep, disturbing hallucinations ("things that looked wrong", "wailing noises", "brief flashes of a man or animal"), following with a great desire to eat the burgers again and again. However, this "desire" had yet to be observed on the ex-worker, according to the notes. It is noteworthy that when one of his co-workers reported that the burgers there "smelled like sulfur", the manager "grabbed the kid's neck and shoved his head onto the grill". The employee then "got up and ran out before anyone could do anything", and the ex-worker was told that the employee was fine, but that really shook him/her at that day. This shows that the company was trying to hide the truth (about the origins of the meat and its effect on humans) from the public eye. The Phone Gal Sometimes the player will enter a room with a single desk with a fan and message receiver on top. After a few moments, an unnamed person (dubbed "Phone Person") will talk, saying "Hello" in different tones, and on occasion, tells the player not to look directly at the fan. This could be a trap as if the player stands idle too long, Specimen 9 will appear and attack the player. Marine Biologist This character was apparently studying the mysterious deaths of whales in a particular area. He eventually came to the conclusion that some form of parasite was killing the whales from the inside, but was unable to identify it, until part of his lab was flooded and Specimen 13 killed most of his team. He was the last one left alive, stuck inside a locked off area while the specimen tried to lure him into opening the door. Demon Child This character appears in Karamari Hospital. It appears at the end of the game telling a message to the player: "You seem different from the others. I've been here so long... I've forgotten so much. This place... It needs to be shut down. I know you can do it, just hurry. You're so close now." In New game +, if the player gets the sword and kills all the monsters, the demon child will have a different message to player: "Please don't hurt me! Just leave me alone!." '' The Father The Father is a character that appears in Karamari hospital, As a writer of a note at the end of a maze being chased by a monster. Upon reaching the end, the player will find a note with the heading "I'm so sorry my little angel". The note then describes that the child likes to scare people and was misunderstood by the child's "Costume". Finally, the note ending with the writer saying that someone was frightened by the child's "Fireworks" and then ended the child's life. This note could be talking about Spooky, being the Ghost of a female child and having a secret screen showing mentioned events. Jasper Midnight Jasper Midnight is a character similar to the Romantic Victim. At first, Jasper thinks the house is just a carnival attraction, but is soon driven mad by the monsters lurking in the mansion`s depths. The fate of Jasper Midnight is currently a mystery. If he followed the same fate as the Romantic Victim, it can be assumed that Jasper had died. However, with no remains having been found that can be identified as Jasper's, it is possible that Jasper could still be wandering around until his inevitable demise. Contrary to most other victims, Jasper seems to enjoy his time in the mansion, despite the Specimens chasing him. Trivia * The Father's note could possibly be talking about the Demon Child, and Spooky programmed the arcade herself to cover up yet another dark secret. * Ironically, the death of the "Romantic" Victim is implied to be caused by a mix of dehydration and starvation, despite the many murderous monsters stalking the house. * The Phone Gal's constant use of "Hello" and "Hi" and the Desk with the Fan is likely a reference to Five Nights at Freddy's, as it is joked about often that the Phone Guy says "Hello" far too often. * The Trope-Master avoids picking up the other notes to avoid summoning the "tall man", a reference to Slenderman in ''Slender: The Eight Pages. * Interestingly enough, the Trope-Master mentions not having a mentor, trial, or a send-off, and is therefore probably not going to make it out alive. However, the main protagonist does not seem to possess any of these qualities either. ** However, Specimen 7 was apparently listed as only being effective on those with psychological trauma. Based on its effectiveness on the player, this implies they possess more qualities than the game lets on. Gallery Romantic_Victim.png|The Romantic Victim's skeleton Bandicam 2016-01-08 18-45-21-980.jpg|The Demon child appears at the end of Karamari Hospital.